


Sleep Well

by TheBrunetteWeasley



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: A tiny amount of angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrunetteWeasley/pseuds/TheBrunetteWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2M40/S3M1 SPOILERS</p><p>Five and Sam have been looking after Molly. This is one morning in that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather rough drabble that stopped me going asleep until I got it out and published. Thanks, brain.

The crying started again. Five turned away from the warm body in bed with her and towards the noise. Molly was sobbing again, screaming “DADDA, DADDA”. Five got out of the bed and took the three steps to the crib.

In a practiced move she pulled down the bar and lifted Molly into her arms, wrapping the girl's chubby legs around her waist. Molly's arms went straight for Five's neck, and her sobs quietened down.

“Dadda, Antee Fie, Dadda!” For the last week that was the only sentence Molly had said. Ever since the party, all she wanted was to see Ed. Five didn't blame the child, everyone knew that her life had been turned upside down by everything. She'd survived so much – the apocolypse, losing her mother, Abel being destroyed, the rebuilding, Van Ark's attacks – but now that her daddy was gone she was lost.

Five was the only person who Molly would let near her. Because of that, she wasn't doing any runs at the moment. The two of them spent their days walking around Abel, or in the Comms Shack with Sam.

Sam popped up behind her and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

“Y'know, I could get used to this.” He said, his mouth on Five's ear before kissing her cheek.

“Me too...just not with Mols. She needs Ed.” Five leaned back into his firm embrace, relishing the feeling of security that he gave her just by being there. She didn't know what she'd done to be so damn lucky, but there wasn't a day that she didn't give thanks for Sam Yao being there for her.

“We'll do what we need to for her.” Sam replied, slowly swaying in time with Five as she rocked Molly back to sleep. Finally she dozed back off and Five put her down in her crib. Sam watched as she made sure Molly was safe, said “sleep well” and went back to their mattress.

“Oh, Sam?” Five said as they were starting to get back asleep

“Yeah?”

“I want to be used to that with you.”


End file.
